


the bones of you

by blossomshed



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomshed/pseuds/blossomshed
Summary: for Doumeki, the change of shopkeeper isn't positive.





	the bones of you

**Author's Note:**

> i re-read all of xxxholic recently and found this old bit hidden away on my computer. doumeki got short shrift man.

it's unbearable, at first, and you can't watch.

you can't stand this attitude, as though no one else in the world but him has ever lost anyone.

the boy you'd decided on, had wanted so much to just- be happy, or something, you aren't even sure anymore- that boy has disappeared, like he had never really been there.

 

you meet people, men and women of all kinds, but it never works out. it's always as though you're grasping for what you had in the past, those uneasy, awkward sort of times where none of you knew quite whether the ground would hold but damnit, you were going to stand there. grasping at smoke, or a dream, a memory that's growing dustier by the day.

like he's not a part of the same world as you, anymore. but was he ever?

some days you can't even see that shop anymore, like he's forgotten you're coming. you want to believe it's 'forgetting', because the more likely option isn't something you're going to accept just yet.

some days, you're not sure you recognise that face that hasn't changed even a fraction in all this time.

the distance grows with time, like he's some speck on the horizon you can't ignore. it's not entirely his fault, even as he changes in so many invisible ways, because he set the reach to keep you at long, long ago, and it's you who's been moving out of it. you're older. your life has changed.

 

 

the realisation they haven't called him by name for years isn't nearly as abrupt as you'd like.


End file.
